Toy Bonnie's playmate Book 2: Purple Devil and Blue Hero
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the treachery of Toy Freddy and Toy Chica...with the pizzeria booming and the animatronics and Jeremy getting their way of life back together...nothing bad can happen...until a shadow from the past comes back...can Bon, Jeremy, and the rest of the animatronics save the pizzeria or is the group's pizza dealing days numbered?
1. The end and the beginning

Me: well, I had some time so here...we...go! That's right, the sequel, everyone loved my first story, so here we are in the sequel

Toy Bonnie: oh god yes, we're back baby! Purple Devil?! That sounds ominous!

Me: indeed it does buddy, I don't usually do stories like this, but with the success of Toy Bonnie's playmate, I could only continue into a sequel...so Jeremy, bud, think you can handle this new story?

Jeremy: oh hell yeah! I'm ready for anything! Oh..disclaimer...**Disclaimer: Zero does not own anything in the 5 nights at Freddy's universe, it all belongs to Mr. Scott Cawthon, whom is a very respectable man and I hope he will at some point give me a raise, if not, I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND!**

* * *

><p>They say that which doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. If that were the case, Jeremy Fitzgerald would have been one of the strongest people in the world. But, he was not since that phrase is just that…a phrase.<p>

Jeremy stared blankly at the purple clad figure holding a gun with a smoking barrel, Bon had his paws to his muzzle while Foxy was growling in rage as he struggled to free himself from Mangle's grip and rip the purple figure in two. The night time security guard glanced down at his chest and lifted his hand, grimacing at the sight of the red liquid staining his palm.

"W…Why are you…d…doing this?" Jeremy groaned and slumped down to his knees before being caught by Bonnie, the purple rabbit glaring angrily at the figure at the far end of the hall.

The figure stepped out into the light, revealing a middle aged man with brown hair and bright blue eyes, a 45 revolver in his hand as he let out a vicious smirk, "simple…revenge…and just so you know…Mr. Fazworth won't be arriving at 6 am…or ever again…" The man chuckled as Freddy growled, the bear snarling in anger as the man slowly approached Jeremy's wounded form, "tell me boy…how badly did you need work? How badly did you desire a job?"

Jeremy growled and huffed as he leaned back against Bonnie whom was trying to drag the wounded guard to safety, "do…does it matter?! Y…You're going to kill me…s…soon…and what do you mean Mr. Fazworth isn't coming?"

The purple clad man smirked as he leaned down into the dim light of the carousal room, Jeremy blinking as he spotted the man's shirt, the man having the same security shirt that Jeremy was wearing.

"Y…You worked here…but no other security guards that...t…took the night s…shift survived…" Jeremy winced some as he held his wound, only to blink as Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and Chica all suddenly stopped what they were doing. Freddy pulling his hat off and staring at the purple clad figure in shock before starting to back away in horror.

"It…it can't be, you…you died! I saw it! YOU CAN NOT BE HERE!" The bear roared and grabbed his head as Bonnie fell to his knees next to Jeremy, staring at the dangerous man at the far end of the hall. The rabbit holding his paw to his muzzle as his ears lowered with tears sliding down his cheeks.

"It's…It's not possible…It can't be…you're not real, you're not real, you're not real, YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Bon stared as his older brother broke out into tears while scrambling away from the figure whom only smirked more before cocking the gun and taking aim at the already wounded night guard. Foxy could only stare at the ruthless purple clad figure, the pirate at a loss for words or actions as a swirl of emotions plagued the fox's circuits.

_Me lil matey…how? How ye be here? Why ye be doin this? Why?! _

"That's right everyone…" The purple clad figure smirked as he pulled off the purple jacket, revealing a night guard security outfit, Chica dropping backwards in shock as the revealed man smiled warmly at the animatronics, "…it's me."

-**Timeskip: 3 days earlier—**

Jeremy grimaced as he stretched, feeling some of his joints pop as he let out a yawn, the night guard and the animatronics had become a hit amongst kids and teens everywhere. Between the newly revamped Pirate's cove and the new "Jeremy's night time catastrophe" shows, the pizzeria was buzzing with customers and Freddrick Fazworth was happier than he could have ever been. _The pizzeria is booming, Freddy's idea was a great one…even if it meant sacrificing Fred, but from what the old animatronics told me, he deserved it…ah well…_

The owner was pulled from his thoughts as the clock chimed some, signaling 10pm, the older man smiling to himself as he got up from his chair and left the office. Mr. Fazworth smiling again as Jeremy ran past him with Bon hot on his heels, leaving the owner chuckling, "ok you two, Bon, I expect you to take care of Jeremy and Jeremy, please don't let my pizzeria get trashed again…we don't need a repeat of last time, you hear me?"

Jeremy smiled as he skidded to a stop before waving to the owner, "not a problem Mr. Fazworth, we got it from here, right buddy?" Bon giggled as he tackled Jeremy to the ground, hugging the human tightly before glancing over at Freddrick and nodding, "yeah, daddy, we'll keep the pizzeria safe! We got the best night guard after all!"

Freddrick Fazworth let out a laugh as he shook his head, the owner then glancing over at Freddy whom was busy reading a worn out novel, "Freddy…keep an eye on those two, will you? Make sure the building is still standing in the morning…"

The bear laughed while waving to the man he deemed father, watching the owner exit out of the building before turning to watch Jeremy and Bon, the animatronic bear laughing again as the young blue bunny was sitting victoriously on Jeremy's back, "looks like the score is now Jeremy: 5….lil Bon: 26." The bear smirked as Jeremy grumbled while squirming out from under Bon, the man huffing and crossing his arms indignantly as he made his way to the security office, the blue bunny in tow.

Freddy shook his head and chuckled as he watched the two leave the stage area. It had been two weeks since Fred and Chic had tried to take the pizzeria by force. Freddy suppressed a shudder at the thought of being manipulated again by the treacherous toy animatronics, but with Chic being turned into the new mangle and Fred being stripped for parts…the old animatronics had little to worry about.

-**Jeremy's security office—**

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at the blue bunny sitting across from him, the tension was heavy in the air as the guard stared at the young animatronic, "alright Bon…read em and weep! 2 pairs!"

The blue bunny smirked before laying down five cards, Jeremy feeling his victory slip further away as a set of three 4s and two 5s were revealed, "I believe Jerm-jerm, that a full house beats two pair…"

Jeremy winced at the nickname again, both bonnies resorted to using the nickname for the guard which had annoyed Jeremy to no end, "alright alright, let's pack up the cards, four losses is more than enough for me."

Bon smiled and packed up the playing cards before perking his ears some as the phone started ringing, the bunny glancing at Jeremy whom shrugged and hit the voice only option, "uh…hello? Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria of fun and fantasy, Jeremy Fitzgerald speaking…"

"**Hey there Jeremy…how about we play a game? You like games right? I mean, you were just playing poker with an animatronic rabbit…"**

Bon went wide eyed as both he and Jeremy stared at the phone, the night guard blinking a bit while shaking his head some, "uh…yeah, right, I was playing a card game with a robot bunny…that makes total sense…"

"**Believe me or not Jerm-jerm…all I wanna know is, do you want to play a game?"**

Bon then glanced back into the darkened hallway, flicking his ears in annoyance, "brother! This isn't funny! Get off the phone!" The blue bunny blinked as Bonnie appeared in the hallway, the remains of a cupcake staining his maw, "whatshcha mean…erg…ugh…mmnn…good cupcakesh…whatcha mean lil bro?"

Jeremy blinked and then looked at Bon whom lowered his ears, the two of them then glancing at the phone while Jeremy gulped, "and…and w…what if I ref…refuse this game of yours?"

"**You do not want to do that Jerm-jerm…believe me…you want to play…see you on the flip-side!"**

Bon and Jeremey blinked and sat back as the phone line went dead, the night guard staring into the frightened bunny's eyes, Jeremy then running a hand over his head and groaning, "well…so much for things getting back in order…"


	2. The nightcrew and a growing fear

Me: *is pushed into my room, gagged and tied up to my computer chair* mmphmpmpmh!

Purple dude: *grins as he saunters in and leans on the chair I'm tied to* what's that? I'm taking charge? Awesome! Hey all, glad the 1st chapter was such a hit...I always was star material and Zero here was so happy that he decided to give me author privileges

Me: mmphmpmph! *growls and squirms*

Purple dude: oh right disclaimer...how silly of me...**Disclaimer: Zero does not own anything or anyone from the 5 nights at Freddy's universe...we are all property of Scott Cawthon...and Mr. Cawthon, I would like to go over my contract...call me**

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Bon stared at the phone as if it were a bomb, the bunny taking a chance to look at the security guard, "we should go get Mr. Freddy…"<p>

Jeremy nodded as he got up from the security desk before exiting the room, the blue bunny following after him. The two of them barely acknowledging the still munching Bonnie whom watched them speed past him. The purple rabbit blinking before glancing over at Mangle whom was straightening up in the nearby party room, "hey, Mangle, you know what's up with Bon and Jerm? Bon told me to get off the phone, but I was never on the phone…I was in the kitchen sneaking one of Chica's cupcakes."

Mangle blinked and turned to look at the purple rabbit, sighing some as she did, "no, I do not know what is up with lil Bon or Jeremy…and Bonnie….you might wanna turn around…"

Bonnie suddenly felt a chill run through his circuits before turning and going wide eyed as Chica was standing in a nearby doorway, her arms crossed and a scowl on her beak. Bonnie held his paws up as his ears lowered, "Ch…Chica! H…Hi! I…I must say it's a really nice night! And you look absolutely fabulous! Er…uh…" The purple rabbit glanced over to Mangle whom had a smirk on her muzzle, "I should run…shouldn't I?"

The female fox smirked and nodded as Chica's scowl deepened, "very fast bunny…very very fast…" Mangle chuckled as Bonnie shot off down the hall with an irate Chica chasing him, the female fox then going back to cleaning up the party room before perking her ears as one of the cameras turned on.

_That's funny…I could have sworn Jeremy didn't have the tablet…_Mangle flicked her ears some while continuing to clean up the room, glancing at the camera now and then. _I got a bad feeling about this…_

**-Main Stage—**

Bon and Jeremy skidded to a stop before running over to Freddy whom had his face in the same book he was reading from before. The old bear blinking as Bon and Jeremy approached him, both panicked and out of breath, "now what's got a fire under you two?"

Jeremy panted while pointing back at the main hall, Bon patting the man's back some while staring back at the main hall as well, "c…cre…creepy phone call…really creepy."

Freddy blinked and sighed while rubbing his face some before shaking his head, "a creepy phone call? And what was this creepy phone call?" The bear smirked as Bon and Jeremy both started ranting and talking in panicked breaths, the bear raising his paw some while putting his book down, "one at a time…and breathe…I can barely keep up with yas."

Jeremy panted while wringing his hands as he took some deep breaths before looking back at Freddy, "it was a person asking me to play a game with him…and he knew I was playing cards with Bon and then he called me Jerm-jerm…only Bon and Bonnie call me that…"

Freddy sighed and glanced over to Bon, the older animatronic raising an eyebrow, "is this true Bon? I don't much like pranks…jus cuz I'm gettin on in the years doesn't mean I like being pranked here…"

"No…no sir…it's like Jerm-jerm said! The guy on the phone even knew I was an animatronic!" The bunny bit his lip while gently tugging on his ears and pacing some. "It was like he was watching us Mr. Freddy sir…"

Freddy blinked and huffed before getting up and motioning for Jeremy and Bon to follow him, the three then heading back towards the security office, unaware of one of the cameras switching on and following them out of the stage area.

"I swear if this is a prank…I'll have you two cleanin the garbage bins til 6:30 am…you hear me?" The animatronic bear growled the last part, only to stop as both Jeremy and Bon were too busy glancing everywhere else. Freddy sighing and shaking his head as they passed the new pirate's cove, Freddy waving some to Foxy. The pirate fox was busy adjusting the lighting of the pirate ship stage, Foxy blinking and smiling as he waved back to the three, "ahoy there mateys! How be ye three this fair night?!"

Freddy chuckled while shaking his head and motioning back at Jeremy and Bon whom were timidly watching around them, "these two said they had and I quote…a creepy phone call…we're going to check the security office, you didn't happen to see or hear anyone, did you?"

Foxy blinked while adjusting his hat before shrugging, "nay matey, no one enter this here port since Mr. Fazworth left…Bon, Jeremy, ye probably are just havin a bit of relapse of what those two toys did…just relax, nothing bad be happenin tonight or any other night!"

Jeremy and Bon sighed while shaking their heads, Jeremy heading further down the hall with Bon following after. Freddy sighing as well before waving back to Foxy, "I'll just have to check it out for em…let me know if anythin happens, ok Foxy?"

"Aye capn…if anyone tries anythin...they'll hafta traverse through me port an no one will best ol Foxy!"

Freddy smiled and shook his head as he continued down the hallway, leaving the pirate to his work. Foxy humming a shanty as he continued to spruce up the cove, ignorant to yet another camera popping on for a second before blinking off. The pirate perking his ears and glancing back at the camera before shrugging and going back to his work. _Mus be hearin things…ah well, best be keepin watch…First mate Mangle wouldn't let me live it down if the capn failed in his given duty_

-**Jeremy's office—**

Freddy finally arrived to find Bon and Jeremy staring at the phone with frightened looks. The animatronic bear sighing once more before walking over to it and glaring some, "ok…it's a phone…unless you can get it to repeat the call…there's nothing here."

Jeremy shook his head before picking the phone up and began scrolling through the caller id numbers before stopping at the most recent and began dialing it, putting the phone on hands free. The human and two animatronics staring at the phone as it rang before being picked up, a drowsy sounding voice answering.

"**Yea?**"

"H…Hello? This is J…Jeremy Fitzgerald…at the Fr…Freddy Fazbear's P…Pizzeria…y….you just called a f…few minutes ago…c…could you explain w…w…what you were talking about?" Jeremy stammered some while listening to the voice grumble incoherently.

"**Ugh..w…what time is it? 2:30 am?! Who the hell calls at 2:30 am?! And why would I call that place?! I don't have any kids! If this is a prank call…"**

Jeremy blinked while glancing over at Freddy whom was resting his muzzle in his paw, the animatronic bear stepping forward, "apologies sir, it was a wrong number. Please forgive my staff."

"**Yea...yea…whatever…"**

Bon and Jeremy winced as the line went dead, the two of them then glancing at a scowling Freddy. Bon smiling nervously while Jeremy inched behind the blue bunny as the animatronic bear growled and crossed his arms. "Well? Congratulations you two…we just interrupted someone's sleep…all because you two are paranoid from what Chic and Fred did…what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Bon whimpered while wringing his paws as Jeremy swallowed nervously, the bunny and human sighing and just looking at the floor as Freddy shook his head disapprovingly, "I am very disappointed in you two…I understand that what happened two weeks ago is still lingering…but do not go out of your way to prank me or anyone else to relieve your anxieties…clear?"

The bunny and human nodded while still staring at the floor, Freddy sighing for the umpteenth time as he laid a paw on both of their shoulders, "Jeremy, just keep an eye on the cameras…Bon do whatever, you're too young yet for any real work and I know you like to be near Jeremy or your brother…just please you two, no more false alarms or pranks or anything like that." Freddy smiled softly before leaving the two alone in the security room, Bon glancing at Jeremy whom shivered some.

"Ma…Maybe what Fred and Chic did i…is still bo…bothering us Jerm-jerm…m…maybe that phone call was…just our imagination…" Bon hugged the human tightly while sighing as Jeremy wiped his forehead with his arm.

"I hope so buddy…the way the phone call sounded though…it was like…he wanted to hurt someone…namely me…but I've never heard that voice before…"

-**Storage—**

In the far back of the room, hidden amongst the scattered and rusted animatronic parts, a yellowed bear paw suddenly reached out to grab a dusty and mottled top hat. A deep laugh echoing out through the room as two red lights lit up.

_But now you have young Jerm-jerm…and soon everyone will remember…It's me…_


	3. 1987

Purple dude: hey everyone...Zero is still tied up at the moment *glances over at my gagged and tied up form* he said that he is thankful for all the support...and no, we will not be incorporating Shadow Bonnie..Freddy or whatever else...Golden Freddy yes, but none of the shadow things...oh speaking of Golden Freddy

Golden Freddy: elloooooooooooo audience! Its about time I get to be here...unfortunately...a certain author couldn't write me in, but here I am now and from this point on, I will be the guest host with the Purple dude here...oh and if you haven't checked him out on youtube...look up Mandopony, his fan songs for 5NaF's are awesome...especially his song about me, titled "Just Gold"

Purple dude: ok ok, enough blabbing, we have a new chapter everyone, enjoy

Golden Freddy: I got the disclaimer! **Disclaimer: Zero does not own Five Nights At Freddy's characters or universe...they belong to Scott Cawthon...try to take it from Mr. Cawthon...and I'll be sure to give you a visit...hehehe**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jeremy and Bon both stumbled from the security office, the two of them looking close to falling over from exhaustion. Chica and Mangle pausing from their chat as they stared at the human and bunny with concern on their face. Chica waving slightly to the two, "uh…morning you two, what happened? You guys look like you went through another one of Foxy's story marathons."<p>

"AYE, I EARD THA!"

Chica rolled her eyes at the sound of an irritated Foxy as Jeremy groaned with Bon leaning some on the human. Jeremy raising his hand some before adjusting Bon's form, "we didn't sleep very well…we had recurring nightmares from what Fred and Chic attempted two weeks ago…we even imagined a disturbing phone call…"

Mangle glanced at a worried Chica before wrapping her arms around the human and bunny, the vixen then letting them go. Mangle then turning to Chica whom wore the same expression she had, "you're worried too Chica?"

"How can I not be Mang? Even with things finally returning to normal, those two are still suffering from Fred's torture…I'm worried for them…" The chicken sighed while crossing her wings, watching the forms of Jeremy and Bon exit towards the main stage area.

"Someone needs to watch over them more often…despite him being human, Jeremy found his way into our family…Bon is never far from his side, it's kinda cute if you ask me…those two are like siblings, more so then a certain purple bunny…right Bon-bon?" The two girls giggled as a muffled groan emanated from the large dumpster they were leaning against. Chica smirked as the lid lifted with a dirtied and annoyed Bonnie poking his head up from the dumpster, "hey, I'll have you know, I take care of my lil bro and Jerm-jerm on a constant basis…I couldn't do that last night though as a certain chicken dumped me into this bin."

"Well maybe next time you won't sneak into my kitchen! Understand me Bon-bon?! Be glad I stuffed you here…I could easily make it worse next time!" The chicken growled out the last sentence as Bonnie gulped while slowly climbing out of the garbage bin, him wincing at the grime and filth that clung to his outfit and ears.

"Ugh…man…this is disgusting! I better go clean up before Mr. Fazworth comes in…" The purple bunny sighed as he headed off towards the maintenance area, Freddy and Foxy watching from their areas before wincing from the smell that drifted from the purple lagomorph.

-**Main stage—**

Jeremy sat on the edge of the stage with Bon snuggled up against him. The night time security guard holding onto a cup of formerly hot coffee before glancing over as Freddy and Foxy walked in. The fox waving joyfully at the two before blinking as Jeremy merely nodded.

"Avast lad, why be so down?" The fox blinked as Jeremy finally just slumped back onto the stage, setting his coffee aside as Bon flopped against his side. The sight got Freddy and Foxy smiling to themselves before the bear and fox headed out into the carousel room.

Foxy smiled as Freddrick Fazworth walked in from the main doors, "ahoy capn! Capn Foxy and Rear Admiral Freddy, reportin fer duty sir!" The fox grinned as Freddy just shook his head, the owner chuckling at the titles some.

"Ahoy Foxy, Freddy, glad to see things are still standing…any problems in regards to you know who?" The aged human had whispered the last part as to not disturb Jeremy and Bon on the stage.

"Not really, though we did have a bit of an incident last night…both Jeremy and Bon came to me, panicked about a creepy phone call…said that the caller was talkin to them as if he was watchin em…we tried the phone and all we did was wake someone up…whom we apologized to…I just wrote it off as a prank to alleviate stress from what Fred did to them…" Freddy sighed as he glanced back to the stage where soft snores where being heard, the bear chuckling some before turning and noticing the owner with a frown on his face, "sir? Somethin wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no…nothins wrong boys…just let lil Bon and Jeremey get some sleep…are the others getting ready for today's shows?" Mr. Fazworth hummed as he studied the newly refurbished game corner, Freddy and Foxy both glancing at each other nervously.

"Well ah…father…Bonnie had a slight incident last night…uh…heh…let just say, he broke one of the big rules…don't sneak into Chica's kitchen…" Freddy smirked and shook his head as the owner sighed while Foxy chuckled to himself.

"How bad was it Freddy?" The owner frowned more as Freddy and Foxy winced some as they remembered the stench the emanated from the purple rabbit. The old bear sighing some before rubbing the back of his head, "uh…Chica tossed him into a garbage bin…he's back in maintenance getting cleaned up right now…"

"Even now, he doesn't know to stay out of her kitchen…hopefully he'll be cleaned up before the customers start arrivin…" Mr. Fazworth shook his head and chuckled before heading off towards his main office, the owner glancing back at Foxy, "Foxy…um…can you take five today? Say around 2pm? We have a birthday then for a…um…special boy…"

"Aye? All the lil mateys be special, capn…why would this one be special and not want to see ol Foxy and his first mate?" The fox animatronic blinked some before going wide eyed as Mr. Fazworth mouthed "Eighty-seven", the buccaneer flinching before lowering his ears and nodding.

"A…Aye capn…ol Foxy w…will be taking a re…rest in his cove then…" The pirate fox biting his lip before sadly walking off back towards the pirate cove stage, Freddy holding onto his hat before running a paw over his head and sighing.

"Even just knowing the year brings him back to depression…we try to move on from our past…but it always comes back to haunt us…first Jeremy and Bon having to deal with the fallout of Fred and Chic…and now Foxy having to remember that terrible day…" Freddy looked back at Bon and Jeremy, the old bear sighing once more as Mr. Fazworth nodded solemnly.

"I remember it all too well…and there is not a moment that I wish I could have done something for both that poor child…and for Foxy…"

-**Flashback: March 3rd, 1987—**

Freddrick Fazworth smiled happily at the group of kids gathered in the pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken, and Bonnie the bunny were the stars; but every child had their hopes set on being chosen to be Foxy's first mate.

_A child's imagination and dreams are truly a wonderous thing…just give them a simple idea and a child can turn it into an adventure of a life time…and Foxy is all too good at giving them ideas…_The owner smiled as the three band members finished their routine song before letting out gasps as a accented voice suddenly echoed through the pizzeria.

"Ar me mateys, is that the sound of music and joy I be hearin?!" At that, the curtains of Pirate's cove were drawn back as an animatronic fox stood proudly atop a prop pirate ship.

"Freddy…it's Foxy! He must be back from another daring adventure! I wonder which lucky girl or boy will be his right hand first mate!" Bonnie smirked as all the kids at the pizzeria suddenly were shouting and cheering and practically swarming pirate's cove.

"Ahoy Freddy! It seems the port be busy today! Look at all these here lil mateys! Ahoy lads and lasses, I be Capn Foxy, the most daring and swashbuckling pirate to sail the seas…and I got a question for ye all…who thinks they be first mate material?!" The fox let out a loud laugh as the kids were desperately begging him to pick. The pirate browsing the crowd before flicking his ears at the sight of a young child with copper tinted red hair, the boy hiding at the back with what Foxy assumed was the boy's father.

"Ahoy there, you in the back with the wee lad…can ye step forward?" Foxy grinned as the man smiled and carried the young boy over to the stage, the animatronic bending down and smiling softly to the two, "and who be this wee lad matey?"

"This is my son, Zack…he's only 3 and he's kinda shy…but he loves stories and adventure…right buddy?" The man smiled as Zack nodded some while still snuggled against his father's chest. Foxy smiling as well before nodding as he gently held his arms out, taking the shy boy form his father's arms. The man uncertainly watching the animatronic before smiling and standing off to the side.

"Aye, he be a fine lad…a fine lad fer being First Mate!" At that, most of the other kids whined and moaned, only to go quiet as Foxy raised his paw, "now now, what be one of the rules here at Freddy's? No being discouraged or fighting…this lil lad gets his day today…and maybe tomorrow, it could be you or someone else…but fer now…who's ready fer an adventure?!"

With that, the crowd of kids cheered while young Zack stared in wonder up at the animatronic pirate holding him. Foxy smiled warmly at the boy in his arms as he began his tales of daring and swashbuckling. No one noticing one of the light fixtures hanging loosely before it was too late, the fixture coming loose and a frayed live wire coming in contact with the back of Foxy's neck.

Freddrick Fazworth and the boy's father could only watch in horror as the animatronic's circuits malfunctioned, and with a sickening crunch…bit down on the head of the young boy Foxy was holding. Within the next 15 minutes, screams, panic, and horror filled the pizzeria. Foxy's circuits were completely frozen due to the electrical discharge, which caused his jaw motors to lock up around the sobbing child's head. Zack begging for the fox to let him go while the boy's father relentlessly shouted at Mr. Fazworth to do something.

When the mechanics and emts finally pried young Zack from the jaws of the buccaneer, the damage was done. The young boy stared blankly at his father as blood pooled around the stage, most of it staining the pirate's maw. The child's father turning and glaring at Mr. Fazworth whom could not meet the parent's gaze, "your machine…nearly killed my son…"

-**End Flashback—**

The bear animatronic sighed again as he watched the pirate fox sadly go over to the tables and start arranging the seats, party hats, and tableware for the customers. "Foxy was just never the same after that…and the boy's father sued us for safety violations on multiple accounts…"

Mr. Fazworth nodded, running a hand over his balding head as he watch Foxy continue to work on setting the pizzeria up for when the doors opened, "I was forced to shut Pirate's Cove down and pay the expenses on the boy's medical treatment for years…Foxy wouldn't come out from the cove either…even if we knew it was a mistake…it was a mistake that should never have happened…"

Freddy nodded before glancing back at Jeremy and Bon, the bear chuckling as Bon had now wrapped himself around Jeremy as if hugging a stuffed animal, "still…we can't let past traumas dampen our spirits…Bon, Jeremy, wake up…its almost opening time!"

"Five more minuets…" Bon yawned softly as he nuzzled against Jeremy some more, earning another chuckle from the old generation animatronic bear.

"Ok…five more minutes, but then we gotta get ready!" The bear smirked as Jeremy slowly waved to him, Freddy shaking his head and going off to help Foxy arrange the party rooms. Not noticing another camera switch on and seemingly focus on the new pirate's cove.

-**Storage—**

The golden bear costume stirred some before groaning, the endoskeleton in it was rusted and in severe disrepair. But, it worked and with some minor difficulty, the "Golden Freddy" finally got to his feet.

"Freddy and his lil band are about to get a rude awakening if they think that the past is just going to disappear if you ignore it long enough...but it's the other way around…the more you ignore it, the worse the effect is when it comes back to bite you in the ass…isn't that right…Mr. Freddrick Fazworth?"


	4. A Golden Opportunity

Golden Freddy: you know Zero...you sure did take your time writing me into the story...sure you hinted at my appearance here and there, but hey...a few hints are nothing compared to a grand entrance, right Purple guy?

Purple guy: *pauses in his drawing of a mustache on my face while grinning and nodding* yup...course my grand entrance is going to take longer with what Zero has planned...and it's going to blow people's minds...but I won't ruin it...and no I will not give out hints...read the story guys!

Both: disclaimer tiiiiiiime! **Disclaimer: we and all characters of 5 Nights at Freddy's are the property of Scott Cawthon...not Zero...do we really wanna be owned by this fruitcake? Hell no...we wouldn't get any paychecks or benefits...and Mr. Cawthon has some REALLY good dental plans**

* * *

><p>The golden bear slowly walked around the room of storage, his glowing red eyes examining each of the animatronic parts that were left over before glancing over himself and frowning.<p>

"Geez…what a mess…if my plan is to work, I need to make a few adjustments…I'm sure if went out there now, everyone would know something was up…hey, who's the golden rust pile over there? Yeah…that'd go over reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal well…thankfully they didn't throw this old animatronic out. But, I still have to get "myself" fixed up…can't go out looking like I sat around for 20 to 30 years…now can I?"

The golden bear chuckled to himself as he started gathering various random parts, humming softly to himself before slowly hobbling over to a closet and opening it. The golden bear then going wide eyed and stumbling back with a yelp as a mountain of various parts and stage junk tumbled from the closet on top of him.

The golden animatronic poking his head out from various parts and pieces before huffing, "good freakin lord…pack enough stuff Mr. Fazworth?! I'm pretty sure I saw a kitchen sink and a toilet in here! Oi…well…this will take a while…hopefully I can get ready before 2pm…after all…what's a big birthday bash without the main attraction?"

-**Main stage: 9:45am-**

Freddy sighed as he stared at the two sleeping forms on the main stage before shaking his head and walking over to Jeremy and Bon, "ok you two, its, 15 minutes to open, WAKE UP!"

With that, Jeremy yelped and tumbled off the stage while Bon sat up in alarm, his ears going rigid. The bunny then blinking and flicking his ears in annoyance at the animatronic bear, "Mr. Freddy…that wasn't nice!"

"Nice or not, its time fer you two ta wake up…come on, we gotta get ready! Bonnie?! You out of maintenance yet?!" The bear frowned some as the purple rabbit skidded around a corner, seemingly struggling to get his jacket on while having his guitar strapped to his back.

"Yea Freddy…I'm here! Man, I was back there for a while…there was some nasty…just…bleh!" The purple rabbit shivered some before smirking as Bon bounded over to him, "hey lil bro, things going good out here? We got our first duet today…hope you've been practicing!"

Bon grinned and flicked his tail a bit while nodding, "ye…yeah brother, I practiced some a day ago, I'm nervous though…what if I mess up?"

Jeremy then groaned as he stood up, wincing as his joints popped some before smirking at the blue bunny, "then improvise…hell I mess up all the time during our acts, right Freddy?"

The bear smirked and chuckled some, "yup, but you act with it and just continue on…hence the improvisation." The bear smiled as the blue bunny nodded and ran off to find his own guitar, Freddy adjusting his hat as he glanced at the clock.

"Okay everyone, we open soon, so let's go over a checklist…tables?"

Foxy and Mangle stood proudly in the middle of several properly set party tables, Foxy grinning as he snapped a salute, "aye, the party tables be ready fer the mateys, Rear Admiral Freddy!"

"Ooookaaaay…pizzas, cake, and drinks?"

Chica popped her head out from the kitchen, a grin stuck on her beak as she waved, "been done in the past hour Freddy…nobody outcooks Chica the chicken!"

The bear laughed and nodded before glancing at the stage, "stage setup?"

Bonnie grinned before giving the bear a thumbs up and then letting out a sharp whistle, the purple rabbit smiling as a newly rebuilt Balloon boy and a refurbished Marionette appeared on stage.

Marionette smiling softly to Jeremy who waved some back, the puppet and balloon vender then turning to look at Bonnie, "good morning dear Bonnabelle…is there something we can help with?"

The purple bunny groaned when his name was announced to everyone around, him then lowering his ears a bit before sighing, "please Marion…never call me by my real name…but can you guys help me get the stage set up?"

The young balloon boy bounced some and nodded eagerly, "sure thing Bonniebelley! I can't wait to see the place bouncing with happy kids! Oh, this will be so much fun!" Immediately, before Marionette or Bonnie could speak, the young animatronic had already sprinted to the backstage area. Bonnie sighing and looking over at Marion who could only laugh before heading to the backstage area as well, the purple bunny turning to glance at Freddy, "yeah…we're on top of it…oi…"

Freddy laughed before shaking his head as Bonnie headed backstage as well, the animatronic bear nodding some, "let's see…tables…party food…stage set up…anything else?"

Jeremy glanced at Bon whom came back in a hurry with his guitar before the blue bunny blinked as he noticed Bonnie missing, "where'd brother go?" No sooner had Bon said that, there was a crash with Balloon boy sprinting out from behind the curtain, an irate Bonnie chasing after him with party streamers wrapped around the purple rabbit's frame, "get back here you walking tank of helium!"

Jeremy laughed along with the rest of the animatronics as Bonnie continued chasing the balloon vender, none of them hearing the stage camera turn on.

**-Storage—**

"Laugh while you can…personally, if anyone should be laughing…it's me…ugh…why are animatronics so fucking hard to build and rebuild?! Let's see…wire A inserts into slot B…turn primary power coupling counter clockwise…adjust synapse coil…god these instructions read like vcr instructions!" The golden bear growled as he studied the repair manual for the animatronics, it had taken him several minutes of struggling to escape the mountain of junk that was currently piled in front of the nearby closet.

Even with a damaged endoskeleton, the bear somehow managed to find a toolbox, a repair manual, and several functioning parts and was currently struggling to repair the damaged costume and endoskeleton.

"Ok…so if I tweak this and rearrange this wire cluster and then rework this power coupling…" The golden bear let out a laugh of triumph as the endoskeleton suddenly stirred with newfound strength within the suit, "and they said you need a robotics class to fix an animatronic…shows what they know! Alrighty then Goldie, now to take care of your suit!"

The bear animatronic growled some as he fumbled with the suit some before grinning as he pulled the damaged pieces from it, tossing them into the junk pile.

"Oh the wrist joint is connected to the…elbow joint…the elbow joint is connected to the…shoulder joint…the shoulder joint is connected to the…main servo connector…the main servo connector is connected to the…central AI processor…Ha, I still got it! Well…Golden Freddy here still has it…ah well…" The golden bear grinned as he stared placing new costume parts to his body before grabbing his top hat and dusting it off.

"Gotta look my best! How does that tune go from that one horror movie? Oh yes…1…2…Freddy's coming for you…hehehehe…god that is so much fun! Now I understand why villains always do that laugh, it's a great way to relieve stress and it is fuckin fun as hell! HEHEHEHEHE! Aw yeaaaah…Goldie is back baby!" The newly refurbished Golden Freddy grinned sinisterly before walking over to the doorway leading out of storage.

"I just hope Foxy is ready for a storm on the horizon…hehehehehe…god, why is that so much fun to do?!"

-**Timeskip: 1:55pm—**

Freddy giggled as he had Jeremy's hat on his head and was currently mocking the security guard by copying the guard's exact movements while standing behind Jeremy. Jeremy feigned annoyance and ignorance to Freddy as Bonnie and Bon played a silly tune on their guitars, "ok, you animatronics have had your fun, gimme my hat back!"

Freddy made a frowny face at the back of Jeremy's head before placing the night guard's hat back on him before also placing a sign on Jeremy's back that read "I play with Barbie dolls", the party goers all laughing at Jeremy's expense. _At least it can't get any worse…_

Jeremy blinked as the kids all laughed at him and Freddy, the guard noticing one boy whom seemed to be the one celebrating a birthday. The guard frowning slightly as the boy was restricted to a chair and could only stare blankly at the stage. _Poor boy…it's never easy living like that…hopefully nothing bad will happen on his big day…_

"Really Freddy? I do not play with Barbie Dolls! Besides…they're not dolls, they're action figures!" At that, Chica walked up and handed Jeremy a note. The guard blinking as the kids continued to laugh and giggle, "well, uh…let's see what it says…Dear Jerm-jerm, look up….uh…huh?"

Jeremy then glanced up and went wide eyed as Balloon boy dropped a large water balloon right into Jeremy's face, the night guard groaning as he wiped the water from his face while flicking his hat to dry it off some. The guard then blinking as the 6am chime sounded with Freddy, Chica, and Balloon boy walking out from backstage, the four then giving a bow and waving, "that's my shift end, thanks again guys! And a happy birthday to Zack over there!"

The party goers cheered and applauded the crew's show as Jeremy, Freddy, Chica, and Balloon boy headed backstage.

Foxy took a small chance to peek out from Pirate's cove, biting his lip as he stared at the chair ridden boy. _Oh Zack matey…if only ye knew how sorry I be…not a day goes by that I wish I could be fixin what I done to ye…oh, if only ye knew matey…_

Foxy retreated back behind the closed curtains of the cove, biting back some tears that were threatening to fall before laying his head against Mangle whom wrapped her arms around the pirate fox. The vixen flattening her ears against her head as she hugged Foxy's frame, "don't let the past get to you Foxy…nothing we can do can change it, we can only learn from it…"

"And learn from it you shall…"

At that point Mangle shot her head up to look at the back of pirate's cove, she and Foxy both going wide eyed at the appearance of the golden bear.

The bear grinning as he tipped his hat to them before walking over to the stage lighting controls, "you know how there's a saying that those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it? Well…I'm that saying incarnate…"


	5. The Fall of Pirate's Cove

Purple dude: well, we apologize greatly on behalf of Zero...he had some emotional problems lately and it resulted in him having several panic attacks...but we're back

Golden Freddy: *grins and nods while playing GMOD Five Nights at Freddy's* yep,but he's relaxing now, right Zero?!

Me: *growls and squirms on my bed while still tied up and gagged* mphpmhmpm

GOlden Freddy: see? He is fine...anyways, if you have not checked it out, go see the trailer for 5 Nights at Freddy's 3...new animatronic is actually scarier then me and that's saying somethin!

Purple dude: true enough...oh and disclaimer...**Disclaimer: Zero does not own any characters or locations from the 5 nights at Freddy's univerese...Scott Cawthon does...and seriously, go green light the crap out of 5 Nights at Freddy's 3...it looks cool**

* * *

><p>Mangle and Foxy stared at the golden bear whom was busy trying to figure out the stage lighting controls, Mangle getting up and walking over to the golden animatronic, "excuse me, but you can't just barge into our stage, especially when there's a…"<p>

"Party going on? Yes yes, I am well aware sweety…a birthday party…geez, how do you work these things?! Ya know what? Screw it!" At the moment, Mangle went wide eyed as Golden Freddy smiled before kicking the lighting controls hard, smashing the console and causing a shower of sparks. Foxy growling out as he rushed the bear, "ye crazy bastard! What are ye tryin ta do?!"

Golden Freddy smirked as he easily dodged the buccaneer's hook, the golden bear glancing over at the curtains and grinning as a small flame started up from the sparks, "just letting everyone know that this place…is still hell…see ya suckers, hehehehe!"

With that, the golden bear bolted back out the rear entrance to the pirate's cove stage, Foxy growling in rage before perking his ears as Mangle yelped out. The pirate turning and going wide eyed as the flames started spreading, Mangle holding her arms to her chest as the flames started getting bigger, "Foxy, we gotta get out and get help! It's too unmanageable now!"

Foxy bit his lip and lowered his ears while glancing back at the stage's front, the fire starting burn away the stage props, "bu…but the lad outside…please…don't be makin me show meself to him….I don't wish to relive that tragedy!"

"Foxy…if we don't do something…we'll become a tragedy!" Mangle pleaded with the older fox, lowering her ears in fear as smoke started to fill the stage. Foxy whimpering some before pulling Mangle to him and dashing out through the remains of the curtains. Several people turning their heads and staring at the two foxes, Mr. Fazworth especially whom was giving a stern look at Foxy, the pirate holding onto Mangle before lowering his gaze. Mangle kissed Foxy's cheek before running over to Jeremy and the other animatronics, panic written on her muzzle, "Pirate's cove…there's a fire!"

Freddy went wide eyed and glanced at Jeremy whom nodded and immediately started running for a fire extinguisher. Mr. Fazworth glared some at Foxy whom was fiddling with his hook as Zack's caretakers were already on Mr. Fazworth's case, demanding why Foxy was out and why yet another incident happened on Zack's birthday.

Jeremy panted some as he held the fire extinguisher, Freddy, Bon, and Bonnie running behind him before all going wide eyed at the sight of pirate's cove, most of the flames having torched the curtains and the floor of the stage, leaving ugly black marks with smoke pouring out, "guys, we're gonna need more than one fire extinguisher! The fire is too much for just one!" Jeremy coughed some from the smoke before pulling his shirt up over his mouth and opening up with the extinguisher, doing his best to smother any of the flames that he could reach.

Freddy was ahead of the night guard, the bear turning to Bonnie and Bon, "the two of you...go find some water or another fire extinguisher! I'll go and set off the fire alarms, hopefully the local fire department gets here fast!" Immediately the two bunnies and the bear scattered, Chica, Mangle, BB, and Marion stayed off to the side, helping the customers exit the pizzeria while Jeremy continued his firefighting.

However, much to Jeremy's chagrin, the extinguisher finally sputtered out, leaving the night guard panicked as the remaining flames were still growing. _If this gets any worse…_

Luckily, Bonnie and Bon came back with two extra fire extinguishers, the two bunnies immediately handing them over to Jeremy whom continued working on smothering the flames. Freddy soon came back with a nervous expression, "the alarms went off…now we have to hold out for the professionals…"

Foxy meanwhile was slumped back against a wall, holding his legs sadly as he watched his cove once more disappear, the pirate flattening his ears some as a team of firefighters emerged into the stage room with a hose. The firefighters quickly unleashing the torrent of water onto the stage turned inferno after Jeremy used up the second extinguisher, Foxy sighed before slamming his hat on the ground and whimpering. _Another ship lost at sea…and ol Foxy is the one ta be blamed…_

-**Elsewhere—**

The apartment was dark, the window was covered, the door closed and locked, and only a desk lamp provided any light to the area. At a nearby desk, several computers were set up with even more newspaper clippings adorning the wall, each of the clippings detailing some of the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fun and Fantasy. A lone figure whom was wearing a purple jacket and matching dress pants, rubbed his face some before tapping away on a keyboard while watching one of the monitors.

"It is such a pain trying to understand how to fix or break something…geez…one would think their mechanics and engineers are fucking rocket scientists…thankfully, Foxy will take all the blame…and if he brings up Golden Freddy….knowing Mr. Fazworth…he'll just assume Foxy is trying to cover up his mistakes! God I am an evil genius, using this remote control program…I can tap into their phone service…the security feed…and even Golden Freddy, it's almost too easy!"

The man grinned before slumping back some and placing a hand on his stomach, "ugh…but being an evil genius takes up so much time…I forgot to eat something…mmm….Chinese? Mexican? Thai? Burger? Pizza? HA…not a chance! Ah…I got it!" The man grinned before grabbing a nearby phone and dialing a number in, "uh…hello? Can I place a takeout order for a large cheesesteak sandwich…no, no peppers…extra cheese and onions please…oh and can I have a side order of fries with gravy? Thanks…no, I'll come pick it up…yes, thank you."

The man smiled before turning back to the computers and grinning as he moved his mouse cursor over to the symbol marked "Stage", the man clicking on it and grinning as the screen flickered and showed the stage area of the pizzeria, the man smiling at the sight of a slumped Foxy while fire fighters continued to douse the remaining flames.

"Remember everyone…only you can prevent past tragedies from repeating…unless you're a bunch of silly animatronic animals…they're doomed to suffer their past sins…Foxy's down, Bonnie bud…you're next…"

-**Pizzeria: backstage area…6:45pm—**

Fredderick Fazworth stared at the animatronics and Jeremy, the elder man was livid, but concerned as well as the firefighters explained that the stage lighting controls had seemingly been destroyed by a heavy blunt object, causing a medium sized electrical fire. The owner paced some in front of the seven animatronics before stopping and turning to look at Foxy, "okay…Foxy…Mangle, you said…and I quote…a golden colored Freddy showed up, mocked you two some, and then kicked the control panel for the stage lighting for Pirate's cove? That is impossible…Golden Freddy or Fredbear was decommissioned years ago…way before Freddy even started up…my father made him back in 76…he was decommissioned in 79."

Mangle huffed and snuggled against Foxy whom was still slumped against the wall, "but daddy…he was there, I swear it! He said something about those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it and he went and started that electrical fire!" Foxy looked up at Mr. Fazworth before nodding, "a…aye…he was there and said that this place was still hell ta him…"

Mr. Fazworth sighed and ran his hand over his face before shaking his head, "look, we're going to have to close pirate's cove…again…as well as close down for the day…now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go run damage control with Zack's caretakers…"

Jeremy groaned as he leaned back against the wall while Bon stayed between him and Bonnie, Bon whimpered some as he stared at the ruins of pirate's cove before looking worriedly towards Foxy, "Captain Foxy? W…Will you be ok?"

"Oh aye matey…I be just fine! I mean, for the first time in forever…Pirate's cove be open and I get ta see me lil mateys! Only fer this ta happen…and on top o' that…it was durin lil Zack's birthday…the boy I ruined! Oh aye…I be just fuckin great!" Foxy growled before wrenching free of Mangle and grabbing his hat and storming off.

Bonnie narrowed his eyes at the pirate before grabbing Foxy's shoulder and forcing the pirate to look at him, "now you see here Foxy…we understand…you're upset…and rightfully so…but so help me, do NOT take it out on us! We're your friends…Bon was just concerned…there's no need to lash out at him or anyone here!"

"Aye?! Is tha a fact?! And what did ye suffer?! Hmm?! What pain did ye go through?! Ye were all happy and cheerful up on yer stage! And none of ye bothered to check on ol Foxy…oh no! All because ye were scared of goin outside yer programmin! Some "friends"…" Foxy sneered at Bonnie before turning heading back towards the backstage area, leaving the other animatronics and Jeremy to themselves.

Bonnie growled before sighing and wrapping his arms around a whimpering Bon, the purple rabbit turning to glare at the retreating buccaneer. _You're wrong…there wasn't a day that we didn't want to leave our positons to check on you…we hated how you were forced into isolation…especially me, you were my best friend…and I couldn't even go say hi…_

Jeremy ran a hand over his head before groaning again and heading out towards the security room, Bonnie and Bon following him while Freddy just sighed and shook his head, "and just when things were starting to get back in order…"

Freddy then gave instructions to Mangle and BB before leaving with Marion to try and get the pizzeria cleaned, the bear pausing to glance up as a security camera switched him and focus on him. Freddy smirked and waved before heading off towards the stage area with Marion as the camera switched off.

**-Apartment room—**

The man smirked as he waved back to the screen before taking a bite of his sandwich, "mmnn…tasty…and things are started into motion…no single creation is perfect, all you need to do is find that one weak spot…and poke it. Results? A domino effect…and believe me Freddy…it can and will get worse! Mmm…god damn, this cheesesteak is awesome!"


	6. APOLOGIZE or else!

Golden Freddy: well, THAT was a thing...if you guys missed the author note...Zero's pc went stupid on us...we had NOTHING, oh man, I couldn't even update my facebook!

Purple dude: yeah, but its fixed now and we have Ch 6 finally up...Zero's homework was murder...geez...send me to prison instead...but anyways, Ch 6 is live and well...Ch 7 may be delayed cuz again...Zero has SO MUCH school crap to suffer, but it will be up, we promise

Me: mphmpmpmh! *wriggles my head enough to get free of the gag* DAMNIT! UNTIE ME! And stop fuckin with my homework!

Golden Freddy: *replaces the gag* ah don worry so much Z...we got this...disclaimer time by the way

Purple dude: right...**Disclaimer: Zero does not own any characters from the 5 Nights at Freddy's universe, we are the property of Scott Cawthon...whom is working his ass off on 5 Nights at Freddy's 3...who do you think the new animatronic is? Zero has an idea...but I won't spoil ANYTHING ;D**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Party Room 2: 10:30pm-<strong>

Foxy growled as he sat in the second party room, the pirate's cove was more or less destroyed, forcing Foxy and Mangle to have to use a party room as their new living area. Mangle was doing her best to comfort Foxy, but the old pirate was seething.

"Bloody ignorant bilgerats! Do they even know what they need to look fer?! Nay of course not…ol Foxy just is crazy and imagined that Golden Freddy…or Fredbear…or whatever the scurve's name be!" Foxy growled more while Mangle sighed and tried to comfort the old buccaneer. She didn't want to admit it, but she was growing fond of the old pirate and it hurt her to see him so thoroughly angry and sad.

"Foxy…please calm down, it isn't like we could have known that golden bear was even here…and even if he was, what good would it have done us? He seemed to know his way around to avoid the others…" Mangle nuzzled against the pirate before flinching as Foxy pulled away, growling softly under his breath as he stared at the hook on his arm.

"First mate Mangle…the next time ol Foxy sees that bloody bear…he be tearin that bear's pelt from his endo and makin a new coat…nobody fools with Capn Foxy…and I don't care what the others will say…they can sit on their arses and believe me to be crazy if they want…that doesn't matter….what does matter is what Foxy will do to that Golden Freddy!" Foxy snarled some before sighing and perking his ears some as Marionette stood some in the doorway to the party room.

"You should let us help Captain Foxtavious D. Tarkossa…Freddrick, Bonnabelle, Chicadee, Bon, Mangalla, and even Jeremy want to help…we all do. Shutting us away solves nothing…if this Fredbear does exist, we will deal with him if we can catch him in the act…but for now, could you go please talk with Bon, Bonnabelle, and Jeremy? We've all had a stressful day and snapping at Bon like you did was very unnecessary…you know he was only worried for you." Marion stared unphased, even as a snarl worked its way onto Foxy's muzzle. The pirate hated two things in his life more than anything, the 87 incident…and his full name.

"Call me tha one more time and Freddy will be findin yer parts all over the pizzeria…as fer your request…I am disinclined to agree to such an action…it means no." Foxy huffed as Marion shook his head, the pirate smirking before letting out a yelp as Mangle's paw bounced off the back of his head. Foxy growling some as he rubbed the spot where she smacked him, "Aye! What be yer problem woman?!"

"I have never met someone so stubborn in my life…and I had to live with Fred and Chic for a while! As much as I like you "Captain"…you hurt lil Bon's feelings back there when he was just trying to see if you were ok…you had no right to snap at him like that and you owe him and Bonnie an apology! So, you are going to march your tail over to them and Jeremy and give a true HEARTFELT apology for acting the way you did earlier!" Mangle growled the last part while Foxy narrowed his eye and laid his ears back against his head.

"An if I don't?" Foxy yelped the female fox had his snout in her paw, the vixen narrowing her eyes back at the pirate as she bared her fangs at him. "You will do so or you will know a female's wrath…DO…YOU…UNDERSTAND?!" Foxy had never felt fear in a long time; worry, sorrow, and nervousness, but never true actual fear. However, the look that Mangle had given the buccaneer had set every warning system in his circuits off…a true feeling of terror. Foxy was wide eyed as Mangle growled at him, "You will go apologize to Bon…even if I must remove your limbs…and carry you over in pieces…understand?" Mangle smiled softly as Foxy nodded quickly, not wanting to anger the vixen any further. "A…Aye…C…Capn Foxy w…will go apologize right away Ms. Mangle!" With that, Mangle let go of the pirate and smirked as he immediately got to his feet and sprinted out of the room, faster than any time before. Marionette biting back a chuckle as Foxy ran past him before the puppet turned to look back at Mangle, "Mangalla…you must tell me your secrets to persuasion sometime…"

"Sorry Marion…it's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand, no offense." The vixen giggled some as Marion just nodded and turned to leave the party room, Mangle smiling softly as she turned around and started to straighten the room up some. _If I have to, I will knock some sense into the boys…but that Fredbear or Golden Freddy…why was he doing those things and what did he mean by this place is still hell? _

Mangle sighed sme before flicking her ears as the camera turned on in the room, she then smiling at it before turning away and biting back a flinch. _For some reason, the cameras are giving me chills…as if someone with ill intent is watching us…but only Jeremy has access to the cameras…right?_

-**Security Office: 10:45 pm—**

Bonnie sighed as he leaned against a wall while Bon and Jeremy solemnly played a game of checkers. The three were still reeling from the events earlier in the day as well as Foxy's outburst. Bon had barely said a word afterwards and Bonnie had found it hard to focus on anything. Part of the elder rabbit wanted to throttle Foxy for hurting Bon's feelings like he did, but the other half of Bonnie wanted nothing more than to comfort Foxy, knowing full well how Foxy was feeling. _I dunno if I should snap his arm off and beat him in the face with it or give him a hug and watch a movie together with him…ugh…damnit to hell…_

Bonnie growled and looked over to Jeremy and Bon, the purple bunny smirking some as he noticed a good number of Jeremy's pieces having been removed from the board and Bon sitting happily with three kings.

"You know Jerm-jerm, perhaps you should find a game that Bon cannot astoundingly whip your rear end in…" Bonnie chuckled as Jeremy shot him a glare before wincing as Bon performed an expertly designed triple jump. The blue bunny giggling softly before extending a paw to Jeremy, "call it a draw Jerm-jerm? I'd feel bad if I make you upset."

Jerem smiled and shook his head before taking Bon's paw in his hand, "deal, besides, I was getting kinda tired of the game anyways…can't seem to focus on it right now…Especially with what happened today." Immediately the three felt the mood of the room plummet, with the destruction of Pirate's cove during Zack's birthday. The pizzeria's reputation which had started to climb, took a devastating blow. The caretakers of the young boy had promised to not press charges, but demanded compensation on behalf of Zack's family.

"I don't think father could have been more upset…I mean we're still reeling from you know who and then this happens…" Bonnie sighed before perking his ears as the phone started ringing. The purple bunny glancing at Bon and Jeremy, the blue bunny and the night guard suddenly going rigid. "The hell is up with you guys? It's just a phone call…" Jeremy stayed back away from the phone while Bon just stared at it. Bonnie sighed again before walking over and hitting the hands-free option, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Fun and Fantasy, you've reached the security office, how may we direct your call?"

"**So how was the Party today Jerm-jerm? I bet Foxy had a lot of fun."**

Bonnie blinked and glanced at Jeremy whom was wide eyed, the purple bunny then turning back to look at the phone, "excuse me sir, but can we help you? If there's nothing you need, I will have to hang up."

"**Stay out of this you purple rust bucket! Yeah, that is right, I can see you…what I wanted to say…before I was so RUDELY interrupted…is that the game has only just begun Jerm-jerm and the next participant of our lovely lil fun time…well, it may be purple or blue…hope you guys enjoy, see you on the flip side!"**

Bonnie stood there with his mouth hanging open before looking at Jeremy with worried eyes, "did…t…that just…happen?" Bonnie felt his circuits go cold as he glanced at Bon, the blue bunny was crying and shaking, but the look on his face was of pure shock. Bonnie knew Bon was timid and scared, but being threatened like that only brought back the terrible experiences the younger bunny had endured at the hands of Fred. Bonnie immediately had his arms wrapped protectively around Bon, holding the younger bunny against him, "don't worry Bon, whoever that was, he'll have to go through me to get to you…I won't let any more harm befall you! I swear!"

"Aye! A…Ahoy laddies…but…I was on me way over to...uh…well…uh…" Foxy paused as Bonnie glared at him, the fox was standing at the far end of the hallway, but seeing the angry stare that Bonnie was giving the pirate, Foxy didn't want to push his luck.

"What do YOU want?! I thought we weren't worth Foxy's time! That we weren't the "friends" you wanted! Or are you here to toss your anger at us some more?!" Bonnie seethed as he glared at the vulpine pirate before blinking as Bon pulled away from him.

"B…Bonnie…um…I…Foxy…I…uh…I'm s…sorry if…if I upset you earlier…I didn't mean to…" Bon sniffed some while Bonnie hugged him again, Jeremy frowning along with Bonnie at Foxy whom had lowered his ears and gaze.

"Nay laddy…you shouldn't apologize…ye didn't do anything wrong…ol Foxy was jus bein a bloody bilgerat…seein me home go up in flames like tha and on Zack's birthday no less…I was sad…frustrated…and angry…I wanted ta blame that scurve, Golden Freddy…but what proof did I have? I snapped at the wrong animatronic me matey…ye were just tryin ta see if I was ok…and I acted like a scurvy no good swine…nay, if anyone here is ta apologize…it be me…I don't deserve ta be called capn fer actin the way I did…" Foxy sighed some as he stayed at the far end of the hall, fiddling with his hook some, "I understand if ye don want me around…I…I'll go and help Ms. Mangle fix up our new temporary home…"

Foxy turned to leave before stopping as he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist, the buccaneer blinking and looking behind him to see Bon hugging the pirate fiercely while Bonnie and Jeremy just smirked. "NO! No, we do want you around Mr. Capn Foxy sir! I understand that you were upset and rightfully so! We completely forgive you and…and…" At that, Bon broke out into tears as he stayed latched onto the old pirate. Foxy sighing and smiling softly before kneeling and placing his good paw on Bon's cheek, "laddy…laddy…no cryin over Foxy now, ye have a good heart…ifn ye want Foxy around, then ol Foxy will always be ready to be at yer sides…after all, what's a pirate capn without a crew?"

Bon sniffed and smiled before blinking and looking up as Bonnie walked over, the purple rabbit staring some at Foxy, "Foxy, I forgive you as well…when you were locked away in Pirate's cove for the 87 incident…It killed me…It hurt so much…it hurt all of us…You must know that we were your friends…me especially…I wanted nothing more than to run through those curtains and pull you out to help you…but if I so much as attempted to move during the day…Father would have been forced to dismantle me…but now, we're in this together…and if that Golden Freddy shows up again…I'll be sure to lay him out or my name is Bonnie T. Bunny."

Jeremy smiled before lifting a finger and smirking, "technically it isn't Bonnie…I believe your name…according to the marionette…is Bonnabelle." The night guard laughed before yelping as Bonnie lunged for him, Foxy and Bon giggling as Jeremy ran past them with a fuming purple bunny chasing him.

Bon blinking before going rigid as he turned to glance back at the phone, Foxy blinking and following the blue bunny's gaze, "aye laddy? Ye alright there? Ye look like ye seen a ghost…" Bon bit his lip while swallowing nervously as he stared at the phone. _Just…w…who w…was that and what…d...did he mean by the game is only just beginning?_

Unbeknownst to the pirate and bunny, two red eyes were glowing through a small vent nearby, the golden bear smiling cruelly at the pair as he held onto his top hat. _How sweet…they made up…gah…give me a barf bag…let's see them recover when one bunny pulls a disappearing act…hehehehe…_


	7. A tangled web

Purple dude: RUN, RUN FOR COVER! *dives under my desk with a pillow*

Golden Freddy:make way make way, children and animatronics first! *runs into my closet and hides*

Me: *storms into my room holding a chainsaw* raaghdkjhfjdsharaffe!

Purple dude: hi everyone...uh...w..we're still with it! Uh...just...Zero kinda went crazy from stress...trying murder everyone here...SEND HELP! But Chapter 7 is finally up! We will get Chapter 8 up soon...after Zero regains his sanity!

Golden Freddy: *peeks out from the closet* GO CHECK OUT 5 NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S 3...IT'S OUT AND SPRINGTRAP IS TERRIFYING AS HELL!

Me: RARAWWFSDSFDSGFSDF! *pauses while holding the chainsaw inches from Purple dude's face* oh..disclaimer...**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations from 5 nights at Freddy's...Scott Cawthon has all ownership...also, 5 NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 IS OUT...IT LOOKS AWESOME!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Prize Corner: 11:15pm—<strong>

Marion hummed softly as he stretched from his box to realign the stuffed toys on the higher shelf. The puppet took great pride in making sure the prizes were placed in a neat and orderly fashion. This way the children could identify which prize they wanted easily and Marion could do his job without dealing with a fuss.

"Last one and…perfect…all neat and organized. All the happy kids will be able to find the prize they want easy now…if they come back that is…Poor Zack, that child must be so distressed inside…both times he comes to us to celebrate something…and both times a terrible tragedy occurs…" The animatronic puppet sighed some while rubbing the bottom of his mask, ever since Foxy's claim of a Golden Freddy setting fire to Pirate's cove, Marion was finding it hard to keep from getting distracted.

_If Golden Freddy is here…why is he doing this? What possible motive could there be in harming our home's reputation or our home itself? It just doesn't make sense…but then, what if Foxtavious and Mangalla just imagined a Golden Freddy when the fire occurred? Panic does impair judgment after all…_

"Marion? You okies?" Marion blinked and turned to notice BB approaching him from the carousel room. The puppet shaking his head and smiling softly at the youngest animatronic in the pizzeria.

"I'm fine young BB…just an old puppet and his thoughts…say, how's the carousel room looking now?" Marion smiled as BB immediately lit up and started raving about how the new carousel room is bigger and with several smaller rides for the younger children. BB however couldn't help but grin with pride as he told Marion about his new body.

"And when I press here, I get the helium for the balloons and I can now do balloon animals and I can actually move freely now and it is all just really fun Marion and I can't wait for the kids to come back so we can entertain them again and it will be so much fun!" Marion chuckled as BB barely stopped between words, if anything, the young balloon vender had gotten Marion away from the distressing thoughts plaguing the puppet's mind.

_Ah…the energy of the youth…what I would give to have BB's energy…the boy barely stops to take a breath…_Marion smiled as BB went into the intricacies of making a balloon dog, both failing to see the two glowing red eyes in a nearby vent.

_Yep, I'm just a figment of your imagination…paranoia…or fear. Now where did that blue rabbit go? Heh, where's Elmer Fudd when ya need him?_

The golden bear inched his way through the vents, freezing slightly as he looked out through a nearby grate and stared at the kid's cove and the heap of parts that now was Chic.

_Me thinks some assistance should be acquired._

The Golden Freddy smiled as he pushed the grate open and slowly tip toed his way over to the play area of Kid's Cove before smiling at the depressed and mangled chicken and speaking in a hushed whisper as the cameras suddenly powered down, "hello dear…can you hear me?"

Chic sadly and weakly looked up, her gears and servos grinding some as her suit squeaked, the new mangle staring at the golden bear before her with a pathetic look on her face before nodding.

"Splendid! Now sweety…say I get you a new body…completely new…new legs, new torso, new arms…you'll be back to walking around on two legs and speaking once more…all I need is a favor, think you can do that for me?" The golden bear snickered as Chic immediately started nodding, a grinding and squeaking sound emanating from her neck servos.

"Wonderful…you see…these…things, these imposters, these THIEVES…they stole something from us…your body and performance…and my home…so I wanna get some payback on them…what I need is for you to distract Bonnie and Jeremy…I'm going to make them regret what they did to us…and afterwards, I will fix you up and you can get your payback as well, deal?" Fredbear grinned as Chic nodded again before skittering across ground and smiling deviously to the golden bear, the mangled chicken then entering into a ventilation shaft and disappearing into it.

_Ah the easily swayed…she'll make a perfect scapegoat to pin this on, but for now, to wait and watch_

-**Mainstage: 11:45pm—**

Chic poked her head out from a nearby grate and stared at the stage where she once stood. The chicken loved attention and the fact that she was replaced by the older model of Chica on stage made Chic's circuits sizzle. It was her position damnit, she should be on stage, sharing the spotlight with Fred, not these rusted scrap metal losers!

_I dunno who that golden bear was, but if he can fix me up and get me back on stage…I'll help him with anything he asks! And if Mangle shows her face…I'm biting it off! But…first things first…how am I to distract Jeremy and Bonnie?_

Chic frowned some as she crawled her way across the floor of the stage, look around at the room some before perking her ears at the sight of Lucy, the prized guitar of one Bonnie Bunny. Bonnie treasured the guitar almost as much as he treasured his little brother, it made Fred and Chic question the bunnies' sanity when it came to musical instruments as Bon shared a similar love for his guitar as well.

_I dunno if that is their true programming or a glitch or whatever…all I know is that I found my answer!_ Chic smiled before propping her mangled form up against the stage wall and then snagging the guitar's finger board with her beak and then leaping into full view of the camera, the chicken hanging from the stage lighting with the guitar dangling from her beak.

_Catch me now boys! Lookie what I got!_ Chic then smirked before opening her maw and letting the guitar drop onto the stage, the instrument shattering on impact. Chic then glancing over to the east hallway where an irate Bonnie and disappointed Jeremy stood.

"YOU WILL FRY CHICKEN! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LUCY!" Before Bonnie could move though, Chic stuck her tongue out at the guard and rabbit and bolted across the stage rafters and into the darkness.

Bonnie growled before running up onto the stage and chasing after the mangled chicken, Jeremy panting as he followed after them.

"I…do not…get paid…enough for this…shit! BONNIE, WAIT UP!"

-**Security Office: 11:25pm earlier—**

Bonnie and Bon were snuggled together on the floor by the left ventilation grate, the two bunnies laughing softly while discussing on lyrics for a new song. Jeremy had his face plastered to the camera tablet, the phone call from earlier terrified him and made him worried for the two rabbits that treated him as one of their own. Meanwhile, Foxy stood on alert at the main entrance to the security office, when the pirate was informed of the phone call, the fox assigned himself lookout to protect the current residents of the security office. Swearing that only by 6 am or death by sword would he falter, and so it was that the four were passing time as normally as they could.

Jeremy yawning some as he tapped away on the tablet before blinking some, "hey…what's Chic doing on stage? I thought she was restricted to Kid's cove…" Bonnie perked his ears before getting up and walking over to Jeremy and peering into the tablet, watching through the security camera as the mangled chicken looked at his guitar, grabbed it, and then leapt up onto the stage rafters. The purple rabbit felt his circuits nearly malfunction as he watched the chicken tease them with his precious guitar.

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THAT GUITAR…BEING MANGLED IS THE LEAST OF HER WORRIES!" Bonnie growled before bolting out of the office, shoving Foxy roughly to the side with Jeremy in tow.

"Sorry Foxy! Bonnie's just really worked up…keep an eye on Bon, will ya?!" The pirate smirked and shook his head as the guard and Bonnie disappeared down the hallway. The buccaneer chuckling some before starting to hum some sea shanties as Bon picked up the tablet to keep things in check for Jeremy.

-**Security office: 11:45pm current time-**

"Captain Foxy sir? What did you mean earlier when you said the boy you ruined when…you…uh…yelled at me?" Bonnie flicked his ears some as he noticed Foxy suddenly go rigid and look down at his feet. The blue bunny blinking before lowering his ears a bit, "if you don't want to talk about it…I understand, just…I felt bad about what happened today…and I was just hoping to cheer you up...or something…"

"Nay laddie…it be fine…it's just somethin tha ol Foxy has trouble talkin about…everyone has their skeletons in their closets laddie…things that no one wants to mention or think about…mine are just so bad that it practically drove the captain into decommissionin ol Foxy when the…incident happened." Foxy sighed while fiddeling with his hook a bit, a sigh exiting the pirate's maw before he glanced back up at Bon.

"You ever do somethin ya regret with every fiber of your bein? Somethin so terrible that ye wish ye could go back and undo it? Foxy has felt that way for nar twenty some odd years now…that boy…Zack, he was a fine lad, I see him sittin with his pa in the back from time ta time…eyes full a wonder and joy as he listened to me stories. Never really knew him since there was so many of the lil mateys, Capn Foxy was very popular with the lil laddies back then…but then…that dreadful day happened…somethin ol Foxy suffers for…" The pirate bit his lip as a lone tear slide down his cheek. Bon stared at Foxy as sadness started welling up in the rabbit's frame, his ears drooping sadly as he watched the old pirate, "wh…what happened?"

"Aye…I bit him…I chose him one day ta be me first mate, ta actually have him be part of the stories that he always was fascinated by…but somethin happened…it was goin fine for a bit, but then Foxy's mind jus went blank, I was in the middle of tellin how me an me first mate defeated the dread beast, the Kraken...and then, nothin, just a blank spot. When Foxy came too…there was blood on me! Blood! Human blood…on Foxy's muzzle and body…I couldn't believe it…I would never hurt a fly! Not unless someone be threatenin the lil mateys! But, I would never hurt someone without reason! That be when the capn strode in…I never saw him so upset til tha moment in time…anger, fear, sadness, regret…it was all there…He told me tha he was closing down me cove…tha I was dangerous to the lil mateys…worse still, we were bein sued! I could nary believe me ears…how did this happen?! Then me heart suddenly stopped when he showed me the video photage from the security cameras…there I was…me muzzle clamped around the head of poor lil Zack…blood dripping from me maw…" Foxy growled and clenched his paw some while flattening his ears back, the incident of 87 was always hard for the pirate to talk about and even when it was someone who was only trying to help him, it still hurt. "I wasn't no capn…I was a monster…and so…I agreed to have me cove shut down…I welcomed the isolation…who'd want to associate with someone who hurts the lil mateys like that?"

Bon could barely believe his ears, the pirate that claimed to be the fiercest to sail the seven seas had admitted to nearly killing a child, but it was a mistake, an accident…and Foxy had gone out of his way to save Bon…twice! "You are not a monster Foxy…if you were, you would have…gutted me the moment you saw me in the storage room, but you didn't. You helped me…you helped me save Jeremy, my brother, and our friends…a monster would never have done that!"

Foxy perked his ears at Bon and sighed before smiling sadly at the young bunny, "aye, yer a kind lad…ah can see why everyone loves ye, always thinkin bout others first and not yerself…ye would make a fine pirate laddy."

Bon blushed some and smiled before perking his ears as a banging was heard from the right vent, the bunny looking into the tablet only to frown as the cameras were powered off for some reason. "That's odd, the cameras are down in the vents…you don't think…F…Fred fixed himself…do you?"

"Are ye daft lad? Fred be rustin back in the parts and service room…nay, it might be rats or something…let me check." Foxy bent down to peer into the vent as he hit the light, only to yelp as something impacted his face, sending the pirate into a state of unconsciousness. Bon immediately running over and shaking Foxy's prone form, "Foxy?! Foxy! What happened?! Foxy wake up!"

Bon bit his lip as he looked at Foxy's face, noticing two long nails sticking out from the fox's forehead, "how'd this happen?!"

"Perhaps I can explain that…"

Bon went rigid and slowly turned to stare at the right vent before squeaking in fright at the sight of the Golden Freddy. The bear smiling while holding a nail gun in his paw as he tipped his hat to Bon, "I don't believe we have met…my name is Golden Freddy or Fredbear…you must be Bon."


End file.
